


О смерти и умерших / Death and Dying

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: "По 14.18 "Absence". Не столько тэг эпизода, сколько просто рассмотрение смерти, умирания и потери Мэри."





	О смерти и умерших / Death and Dying

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Death and Dying](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/476071) by clair beaubien. 



Сэм не мог спать.  
Кровать была слишком короткой, слишком узкой, слишком жесткой.  
Или это его жизнь была такой.

Мама умерла.  
Снова.  
Та мама, которую он никогда не знал. Или та мама, которую он едва успел узнать.  
Их мама. Его мама.  
Мама.

Он не мог спать.  
Он не хотел спать.  
Мама умерла.

Покоилась в мире, сказал Кас. Она вместе с папой. Это лучшее из того, что она могла получить в жизни. Умерла мгновенно и безболезненно, сказал Кас. Это лучшая смерть из тех, что она могла получить.

Она на небесах.  
В лучшем мире.  
Она умерла.

Она умерла и она вместе с папой, и, может быть, они говорили с папой об их семейном ужине в прошлом месяце.  
Их единственном, их последнем семейном ужине.  
Лишь в прошлом месяце, всего на несколько часов они были все вместе, всей семьёй.  
Просто семьёй.

Теперь папа мертв, опять. И мама умерла, опять. И он с Дином теперь просто - он и Дин. Опять.  
Просто Сэм и Дин, которые опять потеряли папу, которые опять лишились мамы.  
И кто знает, кого они потеряют ещё?

Сэм не мог спать.  
Он не хотел спать.  
Он хотел - было бы смешно, но нет, не смешно - он хотел Дина.

Действовал рефлекс всей его жизни - сломанная игрушка, разбитое сердце, рассыпавшаяся мечта - тут же привычка, инстинкт, стандарт поведения: если беда - найди Дина.  
Это было таким простым многие, многие годы - когда Сэму больно, он хотел Дина.  
Теперь это не просто. Совсем не просто.

Дин был в скорби, был в ярости. Он был взведён, и установлен, и готов подорваться при малейшем воздействии.  
Может быть, ему это нужно. Может быть, ему это поможет.  
Может быть, не поможет ничего.

Мама умерла.  
Папа умер.

Сэм тонул, чувствуя слишком много всего, пласты старого горя ломались, вскипали, выталкивая всё новые слои скорби, пласты и клубы, резкие, разъедающие, беспредельные.  
Мама умерла.

Мама умерла, Сэм не мог спать, и некуда пойти в бункере, и некуда пойти в их жизни, где нет ничего без вони и хватки смерти, навсегда вцепившейся в неё.  
Мертвецы и смерть, и умирание, и никогда к этому не привыкнуть.

Всё больше и больше умирания внутри с каждой потерей. Каждой потерей, пробивающей дыру, ещё одну дыру, вечную дыру в их жизни; каждой потерей, питающей прибывающую кровавую волну, которую не остановить, пока наконец она не унесёт их с собой навечно.

Мама умерла.  
Папа умер.  
Сэм не хотел спать.

 

авторское примечание оригинала:

A / N: пожалуйста, помолитесь за моего племянника, который годами страдал от ужасной депрессии, которой не помогало ни одно лекарство. Это так ужасно, он "просто хочет умереть". (Спасибо!)


End file.
